Un pasado, mi presente, nuestro futuro
by Tami-Flye
Summary: Sabes que algo anda mal, pero no sabes que ocurre... ¿puede ser que recordar sea más difícil que olvidar? se fue, me engañó... y me volvi a enamorar RyuxShu ::descontinuada::


Bueno...esta es la primera vez que pongo un fic de gravitation (ojo... ya había escrito pero este fue el primero que escribí ) weno advertencias:

**Leer antes de leer (xD): FANÁTICOS DE YUKI X SHUICHI QUIERO CERO (0) RECLAMOS! **

**fanáticos del Ryu x Shu Wellcome! xDDDDD**

**espero que no se confundan u.úU**

**weno nada me pertenece así que...dado que la serie es shounen ai ¬¬ no necesito dar el muy bien ponderado "esto es yaoi" así que a leer se a dicho nOn**

* * *

**Un pasado, mi presente, nuestro futuro**

Shuichi Shindô, sin su cabello rosa y sin su sonrisa de niño, acababa de bajar de un avión cuyo destino había sido Rusia-Moscú para las grabaciones de nuevos videos y canciones. Durante todo el tiempo en viaje les había ido de maravilla, habían mejorado notablemente como Bad Luck.

Shuichi miró las pocas nubes del cielo de Tokio, miró a Hiro un momento, y sin ser notado, salió lentamente del aeropuerto sin despedirse de nadie... no tenía ganas de ir a la celebración que K-san había organizado y mucho menos de ver a Seguchi.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles como si fuese la primera vez que estuviese ahí, no tenía deseos de volver a casa aún, a pesar de que ya había pasado el tiempo el dolor aún seguía presente en el fondo de su corazón.

-"aún cuando él dice que no me acuerde de eso no puedo... fue tan doloroso saber la verdad"- una sonrisa forzada salió de sus labios y, cuando al fin se dio cuenta en donde estaba, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio... ¿hace cuánto que no estaba ahí? su sonrisa forzada desapareció y con valor volvió a entrar a esa casa... que fue suya... hace exactamente un año...

Las cosas seguían tal cual las dejó... o al menos lo que él dejó, comenzó a recorrer cada espacio de las habitaciones... encontrando algo en el suelo... algo que hace mucho tiempo no veía.. Su sonrisa de niño, su mirada de enamorado... todo eso desapareció, miró la imagen de la fotografía dejando derramar una lágrima solitaria.

-"Desde aquel día nada volvió a ser igual... lo supe cuando no llegaste a dormir la primera noche, pero claro, conociéndote pensarías que era un tonto y que te creería cualquier excusa por no haber llegado a dormir" -miró, por la ventana de su ex habitación, las nubes blancas que cubrían al sol y de repente su mente, jugándole una mala pasada, le hizo recordar como todo comenzó.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Un pasado...se fue**

_Shuichi pov.

* * *

_

_Me había despertado demasiado temprano aquel día, 29 de Agosto, sonreí amargamente al darme cuenta que otra vez no llegaste a dormir. Creí que se te estaba haciendo costumbre ir a escribir a quien sabe donde... aunque no sabía si creerte esa excusa. Eran las 6 de la mañana, al menos la última vez que vi el reloj, suspiré cansadamente al darme cuenta que otra de tus pertenencias desapareció, en ese momento no pensé que algo pudiese estar mal..._

_No tenía mucho caso que me quedara en casa, así que me preparé y fui a NG-Records dándome cuenta que era el primero en llegar. Me sorprendió mucho no haber visto a K-san que siempre era el primero en llegar, me senté en una de las sillas y comencé a escribir una nueva canción, pensando en divertirme un rato, pero no pude... mi cabeza seguía preguntándose el que pasaba contigo, ya va más de un mes que no llegabas a dormir, inventándome muchas excusas como que siempre tenías que salir por la noche y un montón de cosas más, y, extrañamente, estabas más frío y distante que de costumbre "exceso de trabajo" me dijiste en una ocasión, que por cierto fue lo más dulce que me dijiste en todo el mes de julio._

_A sabiendas que no podría hacer nada en mi momento de aburrimiento decidí que no había nada mejor que dar una vuelta por todo el edificio de NG-Records; en una de esas tantas vueltas llegué a la puerta que era de Seguchi Thoma y me sorprendí mucho al escuchar tu voz detrás de esa puerta... e iba a entrar, pero me sorprendí cuando alguien me tomó del brazo, pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a Sakuma-San con expresión adulta sacarme a rastras de ahí..."¿pero que rayos estás haciendo?" Le había gritado en ese momento a mi ídolo por quitarme la oportunidad de hablar con Yuki, mi enojo fue tanto... pero así como llegó se esfumó, al sentir como me acariciaba las mejillas y me miraba con sentimientos que en ese momento no pude comprender "pronto entenderás el porqué, Shu-Chan" dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, con una de tus sonrisas, me besaste. Me sorprendí mucho al sentir a mi Dios besarme... pero mi cuerpo no respondía, es eso lo que yo le llamo "entré en estado de shock" y cuando al fin comprendí tu rostro se alejó del mío iba a preguntarte el por qué de todo eso... pero la llegada de Fujisaki, K-san y Hiro me abstuvieron de preguntarte. Antes de saludar a los demás en tu pose de niño, me sonreíste y fui testigo de tu cambio, saludaste a los demás y te marchaste sin decir ninguna palabra._

_Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos, razón: Shuichi Shindô llegó temprano al trabajo, luego de saludarnos y caminar hasta el estudio comenzamos con los ensayos, todo iba perfecto ya que Sakano-San por primera vez no se desesperaba, K-san en ningún momento sacó su amiga Mágnum. Había llegado la hora de descanso... y realmente esta vez lo necesitaba mucho más que antes. Hiro y yo nos alejamos del resto para hablar, ya saben cosas de amigos, y me preguntó que ocurrió con Sakuma-San y como yo era muy malo para mentir, en ese tiempo, con una sonrisa infantil le conté lo sucedido, pero aún así... se sorprendió mucho al saber la parte de Yuki... y me miró de la misma manera extraña, pero cinco segundos después sonrió y comenzó a molestarme con Sakuma-San mientras leía lo poco, o casi nada, que había escrito de esa nueva canción, mirándome por un segundo me dijo "estás mejorando, sigue así Shuichi"me sonrió... y luego seguimos ensayando mientras K-san y Sakano-San leían lo que hace muy poco Hiro había leído, tal parece que esa canción les había agradado aunque no estuviese completa en ese momento, después de todo... en ningún momento más, en ese día, volví a pensar en Yuki._

_Todos estábamos satisfechos por el trabajo y por primera vez terminamos temprano los ensayos... tenía tantas ganas de ver a Yuki y preguntarle que es lo que está pasando, y estaba a punto de ir, pero tuve que olvidarme de esa idea al verme siendo jalado por un Ryuichi en manera infantil, diciendo algo sobre "helados, golosinas y parque de diversiones" y así ese día tuvimos una "cita", si se le puede llamar así, con Kumagoro incluido de vez en cuando. No negaré que ese día me divertí mucho y más al estar con mi ídolo de infancia; y muy en el fondo de mi nuevo ser, ese día no lo pienso olvidar. Aún recuerdo cuando Sakuma-San me volvió a jalar del brazo invitándome a pasar la noche con él, al principio no iba a negarme, pero me acordé de Yuki, y aún recuerdo las palabras que le dije "no vaya a ser que Yuki me esté esperando" y en ese momento sonreí y me despedí de Sakuma-San diciéndole que tendríamos que volver a repetir esta salida; con lo cual mi querido ídolo sonrió, mientras yo corría._

_Al llegar a casa exhalo poco de aire antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta pero así como así se abre dejándome ver a un Seguchi muy sorprendido y a un recién bañado Yuki... sabía que algo estaba mal... pero no dije nada... decidí dejarlo así, porque no se me hacía tan extraño ver a Seguchi en casa... pero Yuki... "estoy en casa" dije y de paso saludé a Seguchi-San el cual se retiró después de un ademán , le sonreí a Yuki en ese momento dispuesto a ir a la habitación a descansar, ya que Sakuma-San me agoto en el parque de diversiones, pero los brazos de Yuki en mi cintura impidió que pusiese un pie en la habitación, el se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso y con su dulce voz me había preguntado "¿qué sucede, Baka?" Simplemente no respondí y me dejé llevar por sus caricias y terminamos en el sofá. Luego de tantos arrumacos, besos, caricias y todo lo demás terminé cansado, todo eso en el sofá, y luego me quedé dormido._

_Desperté en la habitación, por primera vez en dos meses, te encontré dormido a mi lado, vi que el reloj nuevamente marcaba las 6 de la mañana, y aún me quedaba mucho tiempo y quizás podría estar un rato mas a tu lado y abrazarte como hacía tanto no podía... pero una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos y atendí, escuchando la melodiosa voz de Sakuma-san invitándome a desayunar, quería y no quería en ese momento, Sakuma-San lloriqueó, pataleó, y dijo muchas cosas que al final hicieron que aceptase el ir a desayunar con él. Me despedí de Yuki con un beso en su mejilla y con un "te amo" fui a mi "encuentro" con Sakuma-San._

_Luego de quemar la cocina, tapar el lavamanos, hacer que la luz se cortase por la acumulación de energía en el tostador, el ordenar toda la cocina de Sakuma-San... Luego de TODO ese Show llegamos a NG con una hora de retraso, y fuimos muy bien recibidos por la afectuosa Mágnum de K-San y, créanme, el 30 de agosto fue el día en que todo comenzó... o acabó. Los ensayos se hicieron eternos, no almorzamos hasta las 5 de la tarde, K-san nos estaba exprimiendo como a un limón, al fin terminamos de ensayar a eso como las 8 y media, sin decir palabras me largué a casa, llegando pasada las nueve y me encontré con una de las peores sorpresas de mi vida... maletas en la entrada, cosas que ya no estaban... ¿qué sucedía? Era lo que rondaba por mi mente en esos momentos... de viaje, me dije de pronto y casi como si te hubiese invocado apareciste con una última maleta, dejándola sobre el suelo te me quedaste viendo, mientras yo lloraba al saber que te ibas así como así sin avisar. Muy dentro de mí algo me decía que algo estaba mal, miré hacia el suelo aguantando ese dolor que había aparecido y me besaste, yo no podía más y te abracé como si mi vida dependiese de ello "baka, solo será por un tiempo... no tienes porque llorar" me abrazaste nuevamente y me besaste... nuestro beso terminó cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación... sabía lo que venía... esta era la única forma en que nos podríamos despedir sin recurrir a las palabras, nos volvimos a besar desprendiéndonos de nuestras ropas, mostrando la cúspide de nuestro amor... o mi amor... _

_Descansé junto a ti, no quería que te fueras y me dejases solo "¿me llamarás todos los días Yuki?" pregunté lloroso y, aunque no me respondiste, señalaste la mesita de mi lado encontrando sobre ella un papel con una dirección y un número de teléfono "New York" te besé por última vez y gravé en mi memoria tu linda imagen sonriente._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté solo, pero sonreí porque sabía que al menos podría comunicarme telefónicamente contigo y, así, pasaron los días; la última vez que llamaste fue en la última semana de septiembre diciendo que en tres días volverías a casa, no podía describir la alegría que sentí en ese momento pero... los días se transformaron en semanas... y las semanas en meses y ya no llamabas... intentaba una y otra vez llamarte, pero nunca contestaste una sola llamada, estaba loco por saber algo de ti y, aunque trabajé muy duro en N.G., no podía sacarte de mi cabeza

* * *

_

Ya no responde ni el teléfono

pende de un hilo la esperanza mía

yo no creí poder perder así la cabeza

Por él.

* * *

_no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese caso... me negaba rotundamente a que me hubieses abandonado, sabía que habías ido a New York a trabajar, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de verte ya que me abstuve de hacerlo por 6 meses, necesitaba ir... pero ir a New York solo no era buena idea en ese entonces, sabía que ni Hiro ni Fujisaki querrían ir, K-San... mejor ni mencionarlo, la única opción que me quedaba era hablar e implorarle a Sakuma-San que me acompañase...y así lo hizo..._

_Ya nos encontrábamos abordando el avión, Sakuma-San preguntaba cada cinco segundos si estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo... yo sabía que si lo estaba... pero muy en el fondo me decía a mi mismo que tomáramos los paracaídas y nos lanzáramos por la ventana, pero desistí de esa idea y siempre que Sakuma-San me hablaba solo asentía y sonreía... ya que aún me intimidaba un poco mi ídolo... no quería desistir de ir a visitarte; Necesitaba saber si estabas bien... y si aún me amabas. Llegamos de madrugada a New York y a pesar de todos los intentos de Sakuma-San para que fuésemos a las tiendas, me decía a mi mismo, primero lo primero, con una sonrisa de niño que ya no se ve en mí, primero... Yuki, luego... los juegos. Antes que nada nos detuvimos en una tienda y compré un hermoso cenicero para Yuki, que por cierto era de vidrio._

_Llegamos a la dirección que Yuki había escrito en el papel, después de haber recorrido un millón de calles, toqué el timbre... pero nadie respondió, me dije que quizás estaba trabajando... pero erré enormemente al escuchar su voz muy cerca de nosotros. Por primera vez en ese lapso de tiempo miré a Sakuma-San y, al parecer, tenia un mal presentimiento, al igual que yo; Nos escondimos detrás de unas plantas que estaban por ahí para espiar a Yuki... me sorprendí de sobremanera al ver que venía con Seguchi-San, bueno... en ese instante había pensado que quizás el presidente de N.G. quería visitarlo... siempre hacía lo mismo, entraron a la habitación y, luego de unos cuantos minutos, salía Yuki, mientras yo me acercaba como cual tigre tras su presa, Seguchi-San se asomó a la puerta dándole un fogoso beso a Yuki, el cual correspondió sin reparos... como si yo no fuese su pareja... ¿qué ocasionó todo esto? que el pequeño regalo que le compré a Yuki se resbalara de mis manos haciendo que Yuki y Seguchi-San se sorprendiera de sobremanera al verme ahí parado, con lágrimas y sorprendido por la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

_

porque de pronto ya no me quería

porque mi vida se quedó vacía

nadie contesta mis preguntas

porque nada me queda

sin él

* * *

_Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar, escuchando claramente como Yuki y Seguchi me llamaban, mientras Sakuma-San corría detrás de mí para detenerme. No sabía bien en que lugar me encontraba lo único que mi mente procesó en ese instante es que estaba en un callejón y detrás de mí Sakuma-San... que me consoló por aquella imagen que vimos juntos... después de eso por fin comprendí el significado de ese 'mal presentimiento', ahora entendía porque no llegaba a dormir... pero en ese instante me negaba a decirlo en mi mente y en voz alta... pero realmente Yuki salía de noche para revolcarse con Seguchi..._

_Me aferré más a Sakuma-San hasta que presa del dolor y la tristeza perdí el conocimiento..._

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas y desperté, encontrándome en el departamento de Sakuma-San que posee en New York luego de como cinco minutos más tarde me di cuenta que tenía puesta ropa que no era mía, sé que un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al saber que Sakuma-San me cambió de ropa, pero de pronto recordé todo de golpe... me sentía tan estúpido al dejar que Yuki me engañase de esa manera, vi como Sakuma-San entró a la habitación con un semblante bastante serio, me revolvió suavemente mis rosados cabellos "deberías descansar un poco más, Shu-chan" luego de eso me beso la frente para después salir de la habitación._

_Intenté como pude dormir... y quizás pasaron una o dos horas y no logré conseguirlo, ya que la imagen del beso de Yuki y Seguchi se me pasaba por la cabeza todo el tiempo... en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era apoyo... necesitaba saber... que alguien me apoyaría a soportar el dolor de aquel engaño...

* * *

_

se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos

se fue, el murmullo de su silencio

se fue, su sonrisa de fábula

se fue la dulce miel que probé en sus labios

se fue, me quedó solo su veneno

se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

se fue, y la vida con el se me fue

Se fue y la razón no la sé.

* * *

_Sé que me dejé engañar, deje que jugara conmigo como cual niña con una muñeca, deje que Yuki y Seguchi se rieran de mí... pero esa noche me decidí a olvidar a Yuki... y aún recuerdo todo los sueños que quería tener junto a ti... que algún día me dijeses que me amabas y que querías que estuviese siempre a tu lado... realmente me sentí muy frustrado al saber que mi sueño no se haría realidad... me sentí tan solo en ese momento... necesitaba un abrazo y palabras de aliento... recurrí a Sakuma-San, que era el único que sabía lo que sucedió._

_Llegué a la sala principal, viendo a Sakuma-San muy serio mirando hacia la gran ventana, me acerqué a el, a su lado, y le pedí un abrazo el cual no dudó en dármelo, miramos juntos la luna... y después... todo es borroso... solo recuerdo que me sentí muy bien.

* * *

_

Y desde entonces ya solo tengo lágrimas

encadenada a noches de locura

hasta la cárcel yo iría con él

toda una vida no basta sin él

en mi ventana ya no sale el sol

con su tormenta todo destruyó

rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños

que construimos... ayer...

* * *

_Desperté muy cómodo sobre Sakuma-San, me sonrojé levemente al ver en la posición que estábamos, me acurruqué sobre su regazo respirando su suave aroma, quedándome nuevamente dormido. Sakuma-San y yo despertamos al mismo tiempo dándonos cuenta que no era una hora muy prudente para levantarse... tres de la tarde. Y tal y como se lo prometí a Sakuma-San este día fue pura entretención, realmente parecíamos dos niños correteando de aquí para allá, ese día mi mente dejo de lado a Yuki, hasta la noche, donde poco a poco oscurecía y venían a mí esos dolorosos recuerdos, pero Sakuma-San siempre estaba ahí para escucharme, ya después de unos días volvimos a Japón no era de esperarse que no se preocuparan... después de todo, ni a Hiro le avisé que me marchaba... según lo que supe de Sakuma-San era que estaba muy normal cuando llegué... pero a los ojos de Hiro, que no se les escapa nada, preguntó que era lo que sucedía y como en ese tiempo yo no sabía mentir... no me quedó nada más que decirle la verdad... ya que Tarde o temprano la sabrían._

* * *

se fue, me quedó solo su veneno

se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo

se fue, y la vida con el se me fue

se fue y la razón no la sé

Si existe Dios debe acordarse de mí

aunque sé...

que entre él y yo el cielo tiene solo nubes negras

le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro le encontraré

aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas

En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él

siento que...

se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo

mi universo

si tiene límite el amor lo pasaría por él

y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo

Le siento.

* * *

_Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que les relaté, las caras de todos ellos nunca la olvidaré, en ese momento me sentí un poco mejor al saber que tenía el apoyo de todos mis amigos... Hiro iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Sakuma-San, que atendió la llamada muy enojado, luego de eso Sakuma-San, muy quedito, me dijo que cualquier cosa, ya sabía donde ir; Luego de todos los sermones de K-San me disculpé y fui a 'casa' para buscar mis cosas... ya vería después en donde me quedaba. Caminé lentamente por el parque... recordando como fue que conocí a Yuki... llegué al departamento y me sorprendí mucho al ver la luz encendida y a ti... sentado en el sofá, mirándome de una manera extraña me dijiste "tenemos que hablar, Shuichi" me hablaste con una expresión culpable, en cambio, yo, contra todas las ganas de llorar y correr a abrazarte, te sonreí y seguí mi camino hacia 'nuestra' habitación, me detuve un momento antes de entrar y, dándote la espalda, te dije exactamente estas mismas palabras "Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Uesugi-San" y con ello comencé a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía en esa casa... aún recuerdo que estuve a punto de flaquear; luego, sin mirarte y sin palabras, me fui de esa casa... a sabiendas que al pasar por esa puerta me marcharé por y para siempre de tu vida... y como Sakuma-San me dijo uno de los días que nos quedamos en New York "Shuichi vale mucho, Shuichi pronto encontrará alguien que valga la pena y le de todo el amor que merezca"... por el momento no sabía hacia donde dirigirme... así que tomé las palabras de Sakuma-San y fui a su casa... yo lo único que sabía hasta ese momento era que le amaba más que a mi vida misma... pero ese dolor no me lo podría sacar hasta que el tiempo me curara la herida... Yuki...

* * *

_

Le amaré.

como le pude amar la vez primera

que un beso suyo era una vida entera

sintiendo como me pierdo... por él...

* * *

_Sakuma-San me dejó quedar con él hasta que encontrara algún lugar donde vivir... y realmente se lo agradezco, de no ser por él... quizás qué habría hecho... necesitaba calidez... y nadie más que él me la entregó... en ese momento sabía que siempre estaría por y para mí cuando le necesitase... luego pasaron como cuatro días después de todo lo ocurrido y sé que no seguía siendo el mismo... me deje el color natural de mi cabello, mi expresión y pataletas de niño nunca más aparecieron... y... ¿saben algo? No me arrepiento... sé que me alejé de Hiro y me acerqué más a Sakuma-San, que por cierto ya no le dirigía palabras a Seguchi-San. Ocurrieron tantas cosas en esos momentos que al fin había terminado la canción que estaba incompleta, me puse muy feliz al dejar a todos sorprendidos, ya que sabía que me superé como autor de canciones... aquella canción era muy emotiva... diciendo lo que realmente habían pasado en esos dos meses, la traición de Yuki, mi forma de cambiar, absolutamente todo; y no era un secreto para la prensa la "gran ruptura entre Shindô Shuichi y Yuki Eiri", pero era algo que ya no importaba tanto, luego de eso tuvimos una pequeña reunión con Seguchi-San, sobra decir que en ningún momento lo traté con respeto... al igual que Hiro. Nos informaron que el 15 de diciembre tendríamos que dar un concierto navideño y en él, cosa que fue todo un éxito, di a conocer la nueva canción. Sé que todo nuestro público se identificó con ella... y por primera vez me sentí satisfecho de haber escrito algo que ni siquiera se comparaba a la canción que Yuki escribió para mí, sé que Seguchi y su 'pareja' escucharon esa canción y al parecer les sorprendió que por primera vez el "baka Shindô" haya escrito algo 'decente'. Terminamos tan cansados después del concierto y después de arreglar todas nuestras cosas nos dirigíamos a la salida en donde Seguchi y Yuki estaban esperando... estaba dispuesto a gritarle cuantas groserías se me viniesen a la cabeza pero, a parte de que un enorme ramo de flores estaba delante de mi cara, Sakuma-San apareció con su hermosa sonrisa dándome aquel ramo, con lo cual solo había atinado a sonrojarme. Yuki se molestó bastante por eso, hice caso omiso a la pareja y seguí mi camino, no di ningún paso en falso al escuchar los ruegos de Seguchi, solo seguí caminando como lo que soy ahora, El nuevo Shindô Shuichi. _

_K-San había preparado una fiesta privada en N.G, celebramos en grande el gran éxito de Bad Luck y déjenme decirles que esa noche tomamos hasta reventar la última neurona, la fiesta se fue en bailes, insinuaciones (sobre todo de K-san y Hiro), mareos por Fujisaki y Sakano-San... mientras yo... solo quería divertirme y con quien más que con Sakuma-San... luego todo eso es borroso para mi... hasta la mañana siguiente donde amanecí desnudo y abrazado junto a Sakuma-San en una de las camas que N.G preparó para esa fiesta, nunca supe lo que ocurrió entre Sakuma-San y yo, ya que, todavía, me daba vergüenza preguntarle._

_Cada día que pasaba, antes de la navidad, me daba cuenta que me acercaba muchísimo más a Sakuma-San, habíamos dejado de lado el tema de Yuki con Seguchi y aún me preguntaba el por qué estaba tan molesto... ambos cambiamos mucho desde ese día, Kumagoro y Chibi-Ryuichi quedaron en el olvido desde ese momento. Junto a Sakuma-San me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo... y aún me siento así; aunque no haya olvidado a Yuki, ya que gracias a Seguchi no podía. Cada día que él nos llamaba a reunión estaba Yuki presente, trataba de calmarme y cuando no lo conseguía Hiro me tomaba de los hombros y me decía en un susurro "piensa en conejitos rosas bailando salsa, Shuichi" a diferencia de Hiro, K-san un día me dijo "tengo a tu disposición un arsenal de metralletas y granadas por si quieres ocuparlas" y bueno... así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el 23 de diciembre. Tenía todos los regalos, excepto el de Sakuma-San, ya que no sabía que regalarle pero, tarde o temprano, encontraría algo que dijese "este regalo es de Shuichi para Ryuichi" Ya era de noche y yo seguía en mi nube mirando las estrellas no sentí cuando Sakuma-San llegó a casa y mucho menos cuando estaba detrás de mi... solo lo sentí cuando me abrazó y nos quedamos contemplando las estrellas; algo dentro de mí decía que le preguntase cuál sería el 'regalo perfecto' y cuando lo hice solo me abrazó más fuerte y me llevaba al sofá más cercano, en donde continuamos abrazándonos...y en donde yo me quedé dormido teniendo, al fin, un sueño tranquilo._

_No habíamos ido al trabajo al día siguiente, por lo que decoramos, aún más, la casa de Sakuma-San. Ya el reloj de pared anunciaba las 10 de la noche y comenzamos a cenar, esta cena me pareció de lo más romántica y, por primera vez en esos 3 meses...desde ese fatídico septiembre, me permití ser el mismo de antes junto con un, nuevamente, aniñado Ryuichi y con un 'feliz' Kumagoro._

_Ahora recuerdo que el año nuevo no lo celebramos, ya que K-san nos había informado con sus "Big News" de que teníamos un viaje a Moscú-Rusia, por unas bien ponderadas vacaciones escondiendo, como siempre, que primero sería el trabajo y después el descanso. Comenzamos a ensayar el 5 de enero y las cosas fueron bastante extenuantes y complicadas por el frío que en esos momentos hacía, pero Bad Luck pasaba por un buen momento y todo valía el sacrificio... y desde entonces ya no pensaba en Yuki._

_Desde Enero hasta agosto nos quedamos en Rusia y antes de volver a Tokio recibí un regalo de Sakuma-San, que era una pequeña bufanda hecha a mano que decía "brilla, hermoso Shuichi", luego de eso tomé el primer teléfono para agradecerle la molestia, y con eso nos quedamos hablando por una hora, donde me contaba, entre tantas cosas, lo que había ocurrido con lujos de detalles. Como por ejemplo cuando Mika-san se enteró de la relación entre su hermano y Seguchi, Sakuma-san me comentó que Mika-San estaba tan enfadada que hasta escupía fuego por la boca, y luego de eso pidió el divorcio, y donde la 'parejita feliz' formalizó su relación; también me comentó unos rumores sobre nosotros, peri Sakuma-San me dejó con duda a flor de piel... pero un día después me enteré que la prensa hizo correr el rumor de que Sakuma-San y yo éramos pareja y, según lo que me contó Hiro, terminé desmayado siendo recibido suavemente por el suelo. K-San me amenazó con su mágnum por preocuparme más de lo que se decía sobre mí y Sakuma-san, que por el que antes fue mi pareja... es que yo mismo me daba cuenta que poco a poco me iba olvidando de Yuki... y eso.. era bueno._

_Al fin abordamos el avión y, después de jugar por un buen rato, nos fuimos quedando lentamente dormidos... pero a los cinco minutos después desperté y, como hace mucho tiempo me dijo Hiro, comencé a contar ovejitas para volver a conciliar el sueño... pero aún así no pude, después de todo eso comencé a recordar cada uno de los momentos que he vivido, realicé unas cuentas y me percaté que recién se cumpliría un año de todo este calvario... me sentí nostálgico al recordar que un día como hoy te marchaste de mi lado... y con ese último pensamiento me dormí._

_Ya nos encontrábamos en Tokio, de los últimos bajé del avión... miré a los chicos a Seguchi que nos fue a buscar, realmente era la última persona que quería ver... miré a Hiro por un momento, que pareció no notarme, y, muy sigilosamente, me marché de ese lugar sin rumbo fijo._

_Maldije a mis pasos por el lugar en donde me encontraba. La puerta de tu casa... o de la que era tu casa y, aunque luche contra mi mismo por no entrar, lo hice y ahora... me encuentro viendo una foto que un día, cuando estábamos 'enamorados' nos sacamos, era realmente irónico ver esa fotografía... Yo estaba sonriendo mientras me despedía de la cámara con una mano, mientras mi otra mano sostenía la tuya para que imitaras mi gesto... una lágrima escapó de mis ojos... y es que... esa era la despedida que nos habíamos dado en silencio.

* * *

_

-Y , a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió me volví a enamorar pero... yo no quiero perder esa amistad que tanto me costó conseguir...- miró, el ya no peli-Rosado, nuevamente la ventana para sonreír amargamente y cerrando los ojos- Si... quizás sea mejor guardarlo.

-¿Guardar qué, Shuichi?

-¿Hiro?... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el cantante limpiándose la pequeña lágrima que escapó de sus ojos.

-Me preocupé cuando te fuiste así como así... ¿qué sucede Shuichi?- dijo preocupadamente el guitarrista, a lo que Shuichi, con una sonrisa frustrada respondió para el aire y para su amigo:

-Se fue... me engaño... y me volví a enamorar- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Hiro se sorprendió mucho ante lo último que dijo su amigo y, sonriendo, le extendió la mano, saliendo de aquel lugar que le traía a su amigo tan amargos recuerdos... ayudándole a volver a su nuevo hogar... donde la persona a la que comenzaba a amar... la estaba esperando.

* * *

End 1

* * *

Notas finales: ok... espero que me digan que opinan 9.9 la canción es "se fue" de "Laura Pausini" weeno n.n espero sus comentarios... y - fanáticos de YukixShuichi... yo ya lo advertí.-

bueno...este fue el primer fanfic que escribí de gravitation... y, como podrán entender, no esta finalizado... 9.9 de hecho ni siquiera sé muy bien en que seguirá... así que ustedes me animarán a continuarlo oki? (ojos de cachorro a medio morir)

weno... me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo capitulo, historia... O.o quien sabe?

atte:

Tami-Flye


End file.
